


somebody that I used to know

by kokocrush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Break Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Slow Burn, this is daishou's side of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: Daishou watches his relationship fall apart and does nothing to prevent it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	somebody that I used to know

Daishou Suguru found out he liked boys the same way he liked girls when he was 13. His classmate Kuroo, was the reason behind that discovery. Kuroo was tall, smart, funny and easy to get along with. He had fluffy bed hair that couldn't be kempt, and he likes Daishou's shoes. They became quick friends, sharing a mutual love for volleyball, and little by little, he started falling in love with Kuroo. The next year, he confessed his feelings to Kuroo, not realising that the latter had been harbouring romantic feelings for him too. They agreed to start dating and all was well until he was introduced to Kuroo's childhood best friend, Kenma.

Kenma was odd and quiet. He didn't speak a word to Daishou, only offering occasional nods and smiles, and Daishou was fine with that. But what intrigued him was the way he looked at Kuroo. Sometimes it isn't even much more than a glance, but so much affection was pouring out his honey-filled eyes, that Daishou hoped Kuroo didn't know about. Kenma likes his boyfriend, but Daishou isn't as cruel as to warn him off or get into his way. No matter what, Kuroo still chose to be with him, and Kenma still means a lot to him.  
.  
.  
.

Their first argument was due when they were choosing high schools. Daishou, being from a well-off family, was sent to Nohebi Academy. He had no say to it at all and at such a tender age, going against your parents who were financially supporting you was a stupid move. Kuroo openly expressed how upset he was about that, as if it was Daishou's personal decision. They didn't talk to each other for days before Daishou showed up to Kuroo's house with a bouquet of flowers, hoping his boyfriend would forgive him.

"We might be apart and we won't be playing volleyball together, but how I feel for you will never change. I promise you that," Daishou swore. Kuroo accepted the flowers and they shared their first kiss. At the corner of his sight, he saw Kenma staring at them from the window.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The first year of high school was a very trying time in their relationship. Daishou moved into dorms and had curfew to abide. The load of their homework was also heavy, so Daishou only found time to catch up with his boyfriend at night after all of that was done and he was tucked in bed.

Scrolling through social media, it seemed like Kuroo was living his best life. He made two close friends that played volleyball with him, and the seniors on his new team seemed to dote on him as well. Meanwhile, Daishou wasn't standing out very much, but whenever possible, he'd pitch in with a few ideas, even if they were always shot down for being too ambitious and cunning. Nohebi is known to be a rough and fiery team, and Daishou wanted to change that. 

"The team has to be more tenacious, cunning, and resourceful. It is clear that pushing through isn't always working for us. There are good players everywhere in Tokyo, we need to set them apart from us. We need to think outside the box and think of ways we could put ourselves to advantage even against stronger teams!" Daishou argued with his coach after practice one day. His coach looked at him in contemplation, before asking, "What do you suggest we look into?" 

That night, he texted Kuroo what happened and the strategies he had in mind, just like he did every other night and as always, he only got his reply the next morning.

>> You're turning into a real snake, Hebi-chan  
.  
.  
.  
.

Daishou knew their relationship was getting rocky. They were getting into their third year as a couple and they only meet up once or twice a month. Last time they met, he got news that Kenma was going to start school at Nekoma, following in Kuroo's footsteps. 

"... and Kenma is starting school at Nekoma, so we'll be playing volleyball again! I miss having him as my setter, he is easier to work with than the senpai setting to me right now." Kuroo rambled.

"That's good, but do you think Kenma would get along with all your senpai?" Daishou mindlessly asked.

Kuroo barked out a laugh. "I'm not sure about them, but Kenma has met Yaku and Kai. They like him so I guess he'll settle down just fine." 

He might laugh along but deep inside, he was wondering why something about those eyes looked very familiar.  
.  
.  
.

It wasn't after the conversation was long over that Daishou realised he never got to meet any of Kuroo's new friends.

"Why haven't I met your friends, Kuroo?" Daishou texted.

The response only came in the morning.

>> You're our opponent, Shou. Keep your weapons a secret.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Daishou landed a regular spot in the team when he was in the second year. He revolutionised Nohebi, shaped them into the team they were known to be. There were talks that he was next in line for the position of Captain. Kuroo shared that it was the same in his case. He didn't exactly change Nekoma very much, but Yaku was a libero and Kai nominated him. The thought of facing off as captains of their respective teams lit a fire in him.

>> When we're both captains, let's share a kiss on the court and piss off every homophobic asshole on the stands  
.  
.  
.  
That same year, he met Mika. They were seatmates and talking to her was so much fun. Later on, Daishou had to wonder to himself why he never felt that way in a long time.

>> She sounds really cool. But you like me more than Mika-chan, don't you? O.o  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Their first match against each other happened over the quarter finals of the Inter High in their second year. Nohebi's newfound strategy was effective, but it left behind a trail of enemies. Daishou didn't really care about that. They came to win, and if the other teams had a problem with losing to them, they should have tried harder and not fall for their tactics. But to Kuroo's team? He isn't sure how his boyfriend was going to react to being on the receiving end of their taunts.

>> Good luck Hebi-chan~ The one who loses has to pay for the next date :*  
.  
.

Their match ended with a loss for Nekoma. As they walked down the line to shake hands, Kuroo only spared him an empty glance and the handshake ended before he could say a word. Kuroo walked off to return back to the others off-court, or more specifically someone. That was when it hit him.

He hated to admit it, but their relationship was as good as done.  
.  
.  
.

"Why didn't we talk?" Daishou asked even though he knew the answer. The reply was immediate.

>> Didn't want my team to know that I know you

The next date they promised about never came.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kuroo took over as captain for the Spring Tournament and so did Daishou. He also heard that Kenma was made the starting setter on the team. And it isn't as if Kuroo even told him. He had to find this out on his own when Kuroo made an exclusive post dedicated to congratulating his bestfriend for the regular position. 

Their interactions have gone down to once a week and Daishou is surprised that they even talk anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

"Do you still love him?" Mika asked as she stole his sausage from his lunch menu when he looked back at her.

"I don't think I ever stopped." He admitted. Mika hummed thoughtfully.

"But it isn't like he is even doing anything for you now. Sometimes I wonder if you guys have broken up because it doesn't even seem like there is anything going on recently. Then you'll suddenly bring him up and I'd only then realise that you guys are still together."

This time it was Daishou that was left to think. "Suguru."

He looked up when he realised she covered his hand with her own. "No matter what happens, remember that I'm here."

.

.

.  
.  
.

It's their third anniversary and Kuroo had suggested they went out for a date together. This threw him off because (1) last time they spoke was nearly a week ago and (2) Kenma was there. Why exactly, he doesn't know.

"The new game he wanted was just released today. It just so happen to be at the very place we're going for our date so we cabbed here together to save us fare." Kuroo explained, as he reached out to hold Daishou's hands. "Don't wander off too far, Kenma. Once you get your game, call and tell me so I can pick you up."

"I'll go back myself, Kuroo. You have a date with your boyfriend and I don't wanna interrupt. It's been awhile since you two got your alone time together, so go enjoy yourself. Bye-bye." Kenma said before stalking off.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted at the direction Kenma walked off to. Daishou pryed his hands out of his boyfriend's grasp.

"Kuroo... Do you want to be with Kenma?" Daishou asked.

"Of course, I do! Even though he looks like that, he is clumsy and always needs me to depend on so I gotta keep an eye on him!"

"No! What I meant was - do you prefer him to me?"

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I prefer you, I love you Daishou." It pissed him off that Kuroo looked genuinely confused about what he was talking about.

"You think I don't see it? The way you look at him? I'm not blind, Kuroo. He looks at you the same way!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

"I'm talking about your fucking best friend, dumbass! You like him! But you're here, telling me you love me? When you look at him that way?"

The belated guilt and realisation of what Daishou was talking about started to show on his face. "Daishou, it isn't what you think it is!"

"It isn't? Well, if you're not gonna make a decision right now, I'll make it for you. We're done. Both of us."

"N-No, no, you don't have a say in what I decide to do. This is our third year together and everything was going we-"

"Our three years together was equivalent to one miserable year. It ended that day I was sent to Nohebi. We don't even call each other by our first names, Kuroo. You don't even introduce me to your friends. Your parents don't know me. Your team hates my guts. Do you want me to list off even more reasons why this relationship is practically non-existent at this point?" Daishou yelled. "Lovers? If you called us enemies, that'd be even more believable."

Daishou prepared to storm off before he was held back. "Do you mean what you just said? You're breaking up with me? You're wasting away our three years?"

"You wasted my three years. You wasted your share too. You could have been playing around with Kenma since then, but you had to play me first, didn't you?" Daishou sneered mockingly before turning back around.

"Fuck you, Daishou. I love you and you do this to me?"

"Don't victimise yourself," Daishou muttered but Kuroo may or may not have heard that from the distance that he left between them.  
.  
.  
.

.  
..  
Next Inter High, Nohebi had the misfortune of being paired up against Itachiyama that was mentally too strong for their tricks to work on, but deep down he was thankful he didn't have to face Nekoma at their strongest. Daishou did however see Kuroo and Kenma cuddled together during their breaks before the next match. And that was enough to conclude what happened after that fateful day.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at anitwt as @lustyace & tumblr @snekdaishou <3333
> 
> this is a result of watching the tokyo stage battle cuz (1) why does kenma look at daishou guiltily all the time (2) we hv no backstory on why kuroshou always fights even thought it's been said that they knew each other from somewhere (3) kuroo knows mika chan


End file.
